Carly
Carly is an American singer-songwriter. She was the first artist to be signed to Banana Music Group, and released her debut studio album Please Don't Go on 6 July 2011. The following year, she began releasing new singles to include on her second album; however the album was eventually scrapped. In August 2013, she confirmed a new album was in the works. Music career '2011: Beginnings and ''Please Don't Go Carly signed to Banana Recordz on 2 June 2011 after auditioning for the label the previous month. Seeking an advanced promotion and release of the album, two singles were released imminently - the first, "Back to December" debuted on 4 June - while the second, "Please Don't Go" was released the following day. A third single, "Apologize" was released on 15 June. Her debut album had been scheduled to be released on 18 June, however was postponed. To coincide with the promotion of the album, Carly created an interview show entitled Behind the Artist, which airs on Banana Recordz Television. Her episode of the program aired on 18 June, where she revealed that she is also a songwriter. Her debut album, Please Don't Go, was released on 6 July 2011; two weeks after initially planned. The album contains 9 tracks and 1 bonus track; creating a total of 10 songs. "Jar of Hearts" had been planned to be released as the album's fourth and final single however this did not come to fruition. '''2011–13: Delays of new album and hiatus On 11 September 2011, Carly renewed her contract with Banana Music Group for an additional six months. Later that month, she was featured in Josh Kingston's single "Love You Like A Love Song" from his debut album Symphony. Recording for her second album had been scheduled to begin in November; although it did not begin until early 2012. Carly was awarded the 2011 Banana Music Artist of the Year Award on 1 January 2012. On 23 January, it was announced that her second album, What I Can't Say, would be released on 10 March, with a single expected in February, however the album was later delayed and the release of a single was postponed. The album's lead single, "She Will Be Loved" was released on 2 May, followed by its second single "Catch Me", which was released on 1 July. The album's release date was postponed to August, however it was again delayed. A third single "Collide" was released on 14 September. In October 2012, Banana Music stated that the release of What I Can't Say had been postponed indefinitely, and the following month Banana stated Carly was "musically inactive" with the label, however in February 2013 they stated she was active again. Following this, they announced that an extended play entitled Collide containing the three singles she released in 2012 would be released in March, however the release of Collide was later cancelled. A new single was planned to be released in April, but this was also postponed indefinitely. '2013–present: Second album' Banana Music Group announced on 11 August 2013 that Carly was working on new music. Her 2012 singles have been scrapped, with her new album to contain all-new music. The album is expected to be released in 2014 through Banana Music Group and Plum Records.